User blog:Kabalfan620/Kreate a Kharacter-El Ser De La Muerte
Biography El Ser De La Muerte (Spanish for "The Being of Death") was created on the planet Helghan long ago, even though he is a member of the Helghast race, he is actually a super soldier project meant to produce the most evil being the world had ever known. It succeeded, although he ended up killing everyone on the planet and escaping to earth during the 1600s. it was there that his bloodlust needed to be satisfied so he started killing people with great valor and the gloves he acquired, it was during this rampage that he was approached by Ivan the Terrible and promised a job in his death squads, Muerte accepted the offer and served as an efficient soldier until the day Ivan died. since then he served under some of the most brutal dictators in the world including Pol Pot, Idi Amin, Agusto Pinochet, Rafael Trujillo, (which is where he got his name from Trujillo himself), Robert Mugabe, Charles Taylor, Ferdinand Marcos, Shah Mohammed Reza Pahlavi, Mobutu Sese Seko, Francois "Papa Doc" Duvalier, Omar Hassan Al Bashir, and, Francisco Franco. One by one he watched his masters regimes fall but at the same time he enjoyed every single minute in murdering and torturing innocent people seeing them more as disposable income then worthy lives, ending up adopting Pol Pot's famous saying "To keep you is no benefit, to destroy you is no loss" which he consistently quotes to other people when asked about his actions. After all the empires he served under collapsed, Muerte didn't have anywhere else to turn to too satisfy his killing needs until Quan Chi appeared in front of him and offered him a job as his personal soul collecter, Muerte as always agreed to this. The next few years Muerte spent killing various people and collecting their souls for Quan Chi and he was also getting his wish of needing to constantly kill, one day he massacred an entire Black Dragon outpost as part of a soul run, after he killed them, Kano suddenly appeared and asked him if he would like to be a member to which Muerte responded "I'm already getting my killing done by someone else, but if you got someone you need dead just let me know" and the two became allies. one day Muerte went to go on a soul run and noticed noone was there, when he was about to give up, Freddy Krueger appeared and started fighting him but Muerte beat him, Freddy then explained that ever since Murte started massacaring people their wasn't anyone else left for him that he could kill, so Muerte worked out an agreement, he and Freddy kill people together and whatever they encountered, Freddy could kill half the people and take half the souls, they both agreed and soon became allies. when Earthrealm was getting invaded, this was the perfect chance for Muerte to satisfy his killing needs however he got a call from Kano telling him he needed his help, Muerte ignored this and went back to killing, when Kabal managed to escape Outworld he saw Muerte finishing his genocide, angered by this he challenged him to a duel and won, a defeated Muerte was about to be killed by Kabal when he stopped him and covinced him that he would be better off killing people than trying to fight a war he was going to lose, Kabal actually took his advice and joined him, just then Stryker appeared and was horrified that his former partner was turning back to his evil roots, Muerte tried convincing Stryker to join but it failed and they fought, with Muerte winning, he was then about to kill Stryker, but considered him too worthy of an opponent to kill, he let Stryker go and resumed his killing with Kabal at his side. Once they stopped killing they encountered Sonya and Jax who where trying to stop them, along with Stryker, Freddy then appeared beside them and fought them on a three on three battle with Muerte and his group winning. Just as he was about to move in to kill Sonya and Jax, Raiden appeared and teleported him to the rooftops, Raiden was telling him to stop his genocidal madness but Muerte refused and they fought with Raiden winning, Raiden was then about to kill Muerte when Muerte stabbed Raiden with one of his Kukris he then got up and said to Raiden "Funny, for a god you're pretty mortal" and stabbed his glove through Raiden's eye killing the thunder god once and for all. Liu Kang then retreated everyone to Outworld and Shao Kahn took over Earthrealm and appointed Muerte as his personal murderer, Muerte agreed happily to this. Appearance El Ser De La Muerte is certainly an intimidating person, standing at 7"6" he towered over everyone he encountered. He wore a Tactician's uniform he stole from one of his Helghast creators, later he wore his death squad uniform he wore when he worked for Ivan the Terrible over his regular uniform, and later wore a special uniform addorned with medals that Idi Amin gave him over his other uniforms. El Ser De La Muerte had a unique feature about him in that his blood was specially crafted to be a unique toxin, when injected the toxin's effects would vary from person to person ranging from profuse bleeding to heart failure. However the side effect is is that Muerte's blood dosen't reproduce inside of him, he has to physically inject more blood in his system to get more blood he has to kill people but they only produce such a small amount that he would often have to kill 100 people just to have enough blood to survive, this also limited how much he could use his blood as a weapon, over time he later put various other toxins in his blood to make it more potent including snake venom, anthrax, and the SARS virus. Personality: El Ser De La Muerte is the utter definition of psychopath, being created as a super-soldier he feels nothing for humanity or any of the pains he causes it. He's also a complete and utter sadist often taking in immense pleasure in the pain he caused his favorite methods of torture and execution included putting plastic bags over peoples heads and pulling out their teeth, but he also took pleasure in his own device called the Mr. Fleshcage (a human sized wicker frame that would skin people alive), pulling out their tendons and muscles with rusted fishing hooks, castrating them, and forcing entire families to cannabilize each other, as he worked for Quan Chi he created more methods including propping a person's limb on boards and breaking their bones with a hammer, and putting people in sub-zero temperatures then pulling off their fingers. He was also extremely charismatic and could convince anyone to join his cause Special Moves For his special moves El Ser De La Muerte used his gloves that were designed for him, his gloves have syringes in between the fingers that allows him to inject his blood into his victims. He also has two Kukris that are permanently coated with his blood and an RPD that's modified to shoot syringes filled with his blood. *'Claw Strike: '''Muerte strikes his opponent twice with both claws **The Enhanced version is '''Pick your Poison:' where he stabs the person with both claws injecting his blood and creating a random status ailment *'Kukri Combo: '''Muerte performs a four hit combo with his Kukris **The Enhanced Version is called '''Nepal's Nightmare:' which has him adding two more hits too his combo *'RPD Shots: '''Muerte fires ten shots with his RPD **The Enhanced version is called '''Russia's so proud:' where he fires 25 shots *'Power hungry:' Muerte draws some of his blood to make his attacks more powerful and loses ten percent of his health in the process *'X-Ray- When You're Evil:' Muerte performs a backslap that knocks the opponent on the floor, he then holds the opponent's head back and says "Come here, you bastard!" before he stabs his right glove through the opponent's throat, he then forces the opponent to stand up then gouges their eyes out with his thumb syringes, then rolls backward, sends the opponent airbone, and then throws his kukris into their spine, finally he takes out eight fishing hooks connected to strings, puts them in the opponent's mouth, steps on their neck, and pulls on the strings ripping off the top of the person's tongue and shattering their jaw then laughs maniacally. Fatalites Getting sick sucks: Muerte walks over to the opponent and says "Here's the disease" and stabs his gloves into his opponent and injects his blood, as soon as this happens the opponent gets massive sores that eat away at their skin spewing pus and causing them to violently vomit blood. Muerte then walks away from them pulls out his RPD and says "Here's the Cure" then shoots the person causing them to explode in a mass of blood and sinew. '''I've always wanted a new suit: '''Muerte summons a Mr Fleshcage device, throws the opponent on it, and says "It's time for another work of art". He then pulls the lever slowly causing the skin to slowly pull back before he pulls it all the way back, covering the device in their skin and killing them. Category:Blog posts